Hi I'm Sabrina
by Little.Neko.Child
Summary: Sabrina moved from america to japan,next to a shrine. Sabrina's mom kicks her out the house everyday. SO that how she meets Kagome. And thats how she Meets inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my unsuccessful stories. Disclamier: I dont own inuyasha

The new girl

Chapter 1:Hi im Sabrina

"Sabrina go outside.Try and make some new friends for gods sake. Were going to be here for a while so i you cant find a friend then ill have to find one for you."

Sabrina's mother said with her last breath as shut the door.She made sure to lock it so Sabrina would have no choice in what to do.

_' Great,new house.New nieghborhood,and new school.My life is over.'_ Sabrina though. Mino had moved from America were she had a great life.

But beacuse of her mother,she moved away from all of her friends.All she's been trying to make Sabrina do is make friends.But for her its not that easy.

Sabrina staired at the closed door to her new house.She sighed heavly and walked down her porch stairs.

"Well how am i going to meet new friends when we moved next to a SHRINE!"

She sighed onece more and began to walk around.She had spotted a large tree infront of the neighboring shrine.

_'what a pretty tree,and its so big' _The wind blew Sabrina's brown hair back and forth.Her brown eyes never left the tree. She had been stairing at the tree for what seamed like an eternity.

"Hello!"

Sabrina was startled by the sudden greeting and wipped around.Only to come face to face with a black haired girl.

"Hi," the girl said again. "Im Kagome,are you new around here?"

Sabrina slowly nodded, "Ya. Hi im Sabrina. I just moved here from America. My mom kicked me out of the house and said to go meets some friends. He he."

She spoke with a nervous smile.

Kagome looked at her and smiled sweetly. "Oh I see. Well I guess I can be your first friend!" Kagome's voice was like a little school girl's voice. Happy and excited.

"Really?"

"Of course.It can be pretty tough being the new kid on the block. Any way what school do you go to?"

"Umm Shemerio high."

"Me too!" Kagome replyed (A/N: I dont care if she doesnt really go to a school with that name but oh well) "So we will be able to see eachother in school...

even though summer vacation just started."

_' Thats right! Summer vacation started yesterday.'_

"So how old are you Sabrina?"

"Im 14. People say I look younger though."

The two girls talked and talked and talked...Snore...The Kagome's mother shouted out to her.

"Kagome,honey come home please i have somethiing to tell you." Then her voice dissapeared with the wind.

"Well i guess you have to go in now." Sabrina sadly said.

Kagome looked at her new sad friend.

POP! AN IDEA CAME TO HER 16 YEAR OLD HEAD!

Mino was just about to leave when, "Sabrina why dont I introduce you to my mom? I bet that mabe when she gets to konw you better we can hang out at my house."

"Really? Wow thanks kagome!" _' its always good to meet sucha nice frined.'_

Sabrina followed Kagome up the stairs to her house.They stopped at the front door.

Kagome slid the front door open. "Mom!"

She walked and and Sabrina followed.

Kagomes Mom came around the corrner holding a bowl and a spoon.

"Oh hi kagome,I see you made a new friend!" She put down the bowl,spoon and held her hand out to Sabrina. "Im Kagome's mom."

Sabrina shook her hand and slightly bowed her head. (thats what she does)

Kagome's mom turned back to Kagome. "Kagome inuyasha's here."

"What!?!"

"Who's inuyasha" Sabrina questiond.

"He wasnt supposed to come back for three more days.Look Sabrina im real sorry but you have to-" She was cut off by Inuyasha stepping in to the scene.

He was not wearing anything to cover his doggy ears,and he was wearing his big red kimono.

_'Oh no' _Kagome though

Even though Mino is real shy,she had a problem blurting out at time. "Wow Kagome! You have a demon friend! Wow thats so cool!

**uh-oh**

So what did ya think? good? well either way im still sticking with this story.

Next chapter: Sabrina meets inuyasha...COOL!

Sabrina's profile"

Full Name: Sabrina Renee Grace Bernardini

Age:14

Hair: Brown

Eyes:brown


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Who would have guessed

Kagome's heart began racing.

"No,No Sabrina. You've got it wrong. Uh see he's just a big fan of halloween."

Kagome prayed that she would buy it. But Sabrina was a smart shopper.

"Ya kagome. Im not buying it." She replyed folding her arms.

"Forget it kagome she found out." Inuyasha said, "Anyway I came to get you 'cause you took so damn long."

Inuyasha began tugging on her arm and pushed Sabrina out of the way in to kagome's house.

"Wait inuyasha I cant just leave!"

"Ya you can now lets go."

"SIT!"

_**BAM**_

Sabrina just looked at the two and was completly confused.

_' Of course,this is how my first day has to be.'_

"Come on Sabrina,I'll explain."

She Took Inuyasha and Sabrina and lead them to her room.

"Ok," Kagome began,sitting on her bed. "Well,You've figured out that Inuyasha's a demon. I know we just met but please Sabrina dont tell anyone. Please?"

Sabrina smiled, "Of course kagome.I would never tell anyone,you were the first to offer to be my friend.Why would I.

"Thanks Sabrina. Inuyasha go back to miroku and sango I'll be there tommorow."

Inuyasha got pissed off thinking that she could order him around."No way your comming back now!"

"Inuyasha...SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT !"

Inuyahsa was knee deep in a creater.

He climbed out and left.He felt like screeming at her but he knew if he did that then she would just sit him another...(One,two,three)...78 TImes!

"Well I guess I should explain further." And Kagome told Sabrina all about what had happend on her 15th birthday and about everyone she had meet.

It took a good couple of hours to explain everything.So by now it was about 8 o'clock.

"Wow kagome, your so lucky, I wish my life was like yours! And i cant belive your mom lets you do all of this!"

Kagome blushed "Ya well,my mom trust me."

"I guess alot!"

Kagome looked at Sabrina and though...

"Hey Sabrina."

"Ya kagome?"

"Well,dont tell your mom,but if you can make up an excuse to get out the house I'll take you to...the Fuedal Japan."

"EEEEEKKKKKK" her scream of joy nearly broke the windows. "Ya I can come! My mom kicks me out the house all the time. And when I tell her I have a friend she'll have a reason to kick me out."

"Great but it getting kinda late you should go..."

"Ok by kagome."

Sabrina walked out of kagome's room and out the front door.

"I hope i never have to repeat that again."

Kagome knew that Sabrina would come over as soon as she got up, so kagome dicided to go to sleep early.

Well theres another chapter, the next one is going to be real short..

SORRY!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Get ready Sabrina

Sabrina woke up at exactly 7 o'clock.

Her mom had already left for work and her dad had died when she was 3. So she was alone in her house.

She took a shower,and dressed in a black skirt that reached above her knees,and a plain white shirt.

Sabrina paced around her room looking for her lucky white ribbon. (Which she had found that he cat had stole from her.)

After having a tussle with her cat she tie the BIG ribbon in a bow which held her hair into a ponytail.

She had grabbed a small backpack,wich she filled with: 1 bathing suit, 1 pair of extra clothing, a brush, bandages and a couple pices of candy.

Before she left the houes she had taken her cherished sword, that her father had given her. No one but her and her father knew about the sword.

He had told her that the sword and been over 500 years old.

She locked the door and rushed to the big tree where she and kagome had meet.

Sabrina looked at her watch ' 7:45 ' "She told me to meet her hear at 7:45. Where is she?"

"Here I am!" Sabrina turned around to see kagome standing there with her big yellow bag over her sholder.

"Great Sabrina you made it! What did you tell your parents?"

Sabrina's face saddend. "Parent. I told my mom that I met a new friend and that you had offered me to sleep over for the weekend. So I can stay in the 'fuedal japan' of the rest of the weekend!"

Kagome led Sabrina to the well shrine. "Now listen Sabrina,theres real demons that can really kill you! So you have to watch you back."

"Ok I got it." She didn't think that kagome had seen her sword in its sheath,so she just keeped quiet.

"Ok Sabrina ready?"

Sabrina looked down the well,countless thoughts popped in her head. Like was kagome lying, and was she crazy? But before she could say anything,kagome grabed her hand and pulled her down the well.

Sorry this chapter was so short.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Welcome to fudal japan

Kagome reached the top of the well and helped Sabrina out of the well.

_' I dont know how kagome does this all the time.'_

When they both were on the solid ground,Kagome imedietly began to point rules out.

"Ok dont ever leave with out me around. Dont try and get Inuyasha angry and never ever talk with a demon named naraku."

Sabrina just rolled her eyes, "Kagome I might be two years younger than you but I'm not stupid, you explained the thing about naraku yesterday."

"Sorry. Well lets go."

Kagome led Mino threw keade's village. People staired at not kagome but Sabrina.

They would whipser as she walked by.

"Wow!" Sabrina said taking in the sight's. "This is soo cool!"

"Ya," kagome shruged "you get used to it after a while."

Kagome had noticed the villagers were acting strange,but shrugged it off.

They reached keade's house and kagome walked in.But Sabrina just stood thier outside.

She gulped and walked in. Inside there was Inuyasha,a teenage girl and boy,and...a squirle?

"Uh Kagome,theres a girl in the door way,do you know her?" The teenage girl asked.

Kagome came up to her.

"Everyone,this is Sabrina. Sabrina this is sango Miroku and shippo." she said pointing to each one of them as she said thier names.

"You've already meet Inuyasha."

Mino looked over at Inuyasha. Miroku stepped up to Sabrina and held her hand. "Hello, maiden Sabrina would you-" MIroku was cut off by sango hitting him on the head.

"So this must be the pervert you told me about."

Inuyasha stood up and yelled, "Why the hell did you bring that girl here? Now I have to watch over another weakling."

Sabrina was offended, she was so nice to him but he was a jerk! Kagome was right about that.

"Hey look here you dont have to look after me dog boy. Im perfectly capable of taking care of my self."

She said with a humf.

"Fine!"

"So kagome is Sabrina going to stay for a while?" Sango asked

"Well just for 3 day's. She just move here in my time. And well its kind of a long story."

Keade walked in from gathering herbs.

"Hello Kagome. Who is yer frined?: Keade asked eyeing Sabrina.

"Keade this is Sabrina." Keade continued to eye Sabrina.

She was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Uh hi. Is there something wrong Ms. Keade?" Mino said trying to make a good first impression.

"Im sorry child,but you resemble the swords women Kayo."

Sabrina's face lightend up.

"My father told me about an Kayo.He said that his part of the family was related to her.He told me right when he gave me his sword,before he died.

Sabrina said sadly holding up the cherished sword.

"Oh I see." Keade said still eyeing Mino._'I'lll let the young one figure it out for herself.'_

Keade after that left, to some where no one knows. Inuyasha looked at the sword Sabrina held in her hands,and snached it from her.

"This sword looks so worthless why do you even have it?" Inuyasha spat out

Sabrina snatched the sword back,"Well kagome told me about the dangeors in fudal japan and well...this is all I have."

She slid the sword into her belt. (much like inuyasha does.)

Inuyasha 'fed' and said, "Well are we going to just stand here or are we going to look for the shards?"

The gang left the hut and began walking in no paticular direction. '_Kayo'' _ Was the one name running threw Sabrina's head.

_' I didnt doubt my father when he told me that. But I couldnt fully belive him. I mean it did sound kind of weird.'_

"Sabrina is there something wrong?" Kagome asked her friend.

Mino just simply shook her head.They had been not even walking for 5 minutes when a GIANT gekko demon, (A/nN Gekko? I was just watching the gico advertisment when I came up with this) popped out and headed for Kagome. Sabrina suddenly grabed her sword and managed to block the attack with her sword.

The demon recoiled,and again charged, but inuyasha sliced the bottom half of the demon. It howled in pain,turned around, and blew fire from its mouth._** BLACHZZZZ**_

He quickly jumped out of the way to reveal Sango,who threw her hiraikotsu that killed the remaning top part of the demon.

"Thanks Sabrina." Kagome said shocked

"Uhh thanks,I didnt know I had it in me." she said a little nerviuos.

"Come on!! Lets keep moving!"

Inuyasha yelled walking down a path.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sword

The gang had now been walking for more than five minutes!

More like 6 hours! It was getting dark and the weather was changing to freezing.

Every one agreed at a place to spend the night and started a fire.

"Hey, I'm going to take a walk." Sabrina said standing and walking into the woods.

She walked untill she knew she was out of ear shot.

Then calmly, "OH MY FRICKEN GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!!!!"

She started to talk to her self. "I'm actually in a japan 500 years ago! A demon attacked me, and I met a guy with dog ears!!!!

CAN MY LIFE BE ANY COOLER!!!" Her face sadend,and she walked over to a tree stump. She plopped down on it, and began to cry.

"As unbeliveable as this is, I just wish you were her, father."

Sabrina felt some one comming, and comming fast.

She quickly got up and started fast walking back to the camp.

The person was real close.

"_Oh my god,what if its a demon! I can't handle one myself! Stupid, I left my sword with kagome."_

She started to run, but ran right into a tree. (Of course)

She expected to fall on her head with a bang, but instead was caught in two arms.

Sabrina looked up to see a man, well wolf man, stairing down at her.

"You should be more carfull." He said slowly letting her stand up. "And what are you doing in these woods dont you know how dangerous it is here?"

"Im sorry," She said slightly bowing. " I was just taking a walk, my camp is not far from here so I wasnt to worried. Thank you by the way, I'm Sabrina."

The man smiled down at her, "Hi im Koga."

She started to walk back, "Well bye, I've got to head back."

He followed her. "I two was on my way this path."

They keeped walking untill the reached the site.

"Sabrina! Finally, I was worried that...Koga?"

Every one turned to see Koga standing there next to Sabrina.

He rushed over to kagome. "Hello Kagome, is this your friend?"

"Yes koga she-"

Inuyasha striked his sword at koga.

"What the hell do you want koga."

Koga jumped out of the way and was dodging every swing.

"What mutt face. Thought you would be greatful I helped you friend out."

Inuyasha growled, "I really dont care, and she's not my friend."

Sabrina was hurt. Ya she only knew him for two days, but saying that really struck her.

Koga dodged another hit. "Sorry kagome I was Hopeing to talk a little more but I gotta go. Bye Sabrina."

And he ran off with a whirlwind.

"Ooook who was that exactly?" Sabrina asked.

Inuyasha 'fed' "No one important."

"Kagome," Sango said "there's a hot spring near by, wanna come?" She asked standing up.

"Sure, wanna come Sabrina?"

"Sure!"

They all walked off.

Miroku stood up, "Well I'm going to take a walk-"

He was pulled down my Inuyasha.

"I dont think so pervert."

At the hot springs

Kagome and sango stripped and slid into the steaming water.

Sabrina took her bag and went behind a tree, and came out with her bathing suit on. It was a red and purple one piece. She wasnt used to swimming naked with other people.

"This feels so nice!" Sabrina said

"Uhh Sabrina, what are you wearing?" She asked

"Well in me and Kagome's time, when people go swimming their wear bathing suits so there not naked."

Sango laughed. "I should get one so I can bathe without having to worry about the pervert.

Evreyone started to laugh.

Camp site

"Inuyasha I think you hurt Sabrina when you said you wernt her friend."

"What! I've known her for two days! I cant call her my friend."

Miroku sighed, "Still you didnt have to say it like that. I really think you hurt her."

"Whatever."

Hot spring

"Kagome."

"Ya Sabrina?"

She sighed, "When Inuyasha said he wasnt my friend, does that mean he hates me? I mean I really was neverr good at making friends.

I was always diffrent for some reason, so I made little friends who liked me for me. Some times people would make fun of me for no reason, and I didnt know why."

"Well you not that different from Inuyasha then Sabrina." Sango said

There was a rushling in the bushes. "See Inuyasha you hurt her feelings."

"MIROKU" All the girls yelled at the same time.

"Ill take care of this." Sabrina said standing up and walking over to the bushes with a big stick in her hands.

_**BAM**_

BASH 

CRACK 

Sabrina's head popped out of the bushes. "Kagome you told me Miroku was a pervert, but never said anything about Inuyasha."

She said kicking inuyasha out of the bushed. He was unconsious.

"AHHHHH INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Kagome and Sango quickly ran into the forset and quickly changed, while Sabrina was still beating up Miroku.

"This is fun!" She said.

There goes another chappie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The hot springs

--------------------------------------------------

The gang had now been walking for more than five minutes!

More like 6 hours! It was getting dark and the weather was changing to freezing.

Every one agreed at a place to spend the night and started a fire.

"Hey, I'm going to take a walk." Sabrina said standing and walking into the woods.

She walked untill she knew she was out of ear shot.

Then calmly, "OH MY FRICKEN GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!!!!"

She started to talk to her self. "I'm actually in a japan 500 years ago! A demon attacked me, and I met a guy with dog ears!!!!

CAN MY LIFE BE ANY COOLER!!!" Her face sadend,and she walked over to a tree stump. She plopped down on it, and began to cry.

"As unbeliveable as this is, I just wish you were her, father."

Sabrina felt some one comming, and comming fast.

She quickly got up and started fast walking back to the camp.

The person was real close.

"_Oh my god,what if its a demon! I can't handle one myself! Stupid, I left my sword with kagome."_

She started to run, but ran right into a tree. (Of course)

She expected to fall on her head with a bang, but instead was caught in two arms.

Sabrina looked up to see a man, well wolf man, stairing down at her.

"You should be more carfull." He said slowly letting her stand up. "And what are you doing in these woods dont you know how dangerous it is here?"

"Im sorry," She said slightly bowing. " I was just taking a walk, my camp is not far from here so I wasnt to worried. Thank you by the way, I'm Sabrina."

The man smiled down at her, "Hi im Koga."

She started to walk back, "Well bye, I've got to head back."

He followed her. "I two was on my way this path."

They keeped walking untill the reached the site.

"Sabrina! Finally, I was worried that...Koga?"

Every one turned to see Koga standing there next to Sabrina.

He rushed over to kagome. "Hello Kagome, is this your friend?"

"Yes koga she-"

Inuyasha striked his sword at koga.

"What the hell do you want koga."

Koga jumped out of the way and was dodging every swing.

"What mutt face. Thought you would be greatful I helped you friend out."

Inuyasha growled, "I really dont care, and she's not my friend."

Sabrina was hurt. Ya she only knew him for two days, but saying that really struck her.

Koga dodged another hit. "Sorry kagome I was Hopeing to talk a little more but I gotta go. Bye Sabrina."

And he ran off with a whirlwind.

"Ooook who was that exactly?" Sabrina asked.

Inuyasha 'fed' "No one important."

"Kagome," Sango said "there's a hot spring near by, wanna come?" She asked standing up.

"Sure, wanna come Sabrina?"

"Sure!"

They all walked off.

Miroku stood up, "Well I'm going to take a walk-"

He was pulled down by Inuyasha.

"I dont think so pervert."

------------------------------------------------At the hot springs

Kagome and sango stripped and slid into the steaming water.

Sabrina took her bag and went behind a tree, and came out with her bathing suit on. It was a red and purple one piece. She wasnt used to swimming naked with other people.

"This feels so nice!" Sabrina said

"Uhh Sabrina, what are you wearing?" She asked

"Well in me and Kagome's time, when people go swimming their wear bathing suits so there not naked."

Sango laughed. "I should get one so I can bathe without having to worry about the pervert.

Evreyone started to laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------Camp site

"Inuyasha I think you hurt Sabrina when you said you wernt her friend."

"What! I've known her for not even two days! I cant call her my friend."

Miroku sighed, "Still you didnt have to say it like that. I really think you hurt her."

"Whatever."

------------------------------------------------------------------Hot spring

"Kagome."

"Ya Sabrina?"

She sighed, "When Inuyasha said he wasnt my friend, does that mean he hates me? I mean I really was never good at making friends.

I was always diffrent for some reason, so I made little friends who liked me for me. Some times people would make fun of me for no reason, and I didnt know why."

"Well you not that different from Inuyasha then Sabrina." Sango said

There was a rushling in the bushes. "See Inuyasha you hurt her feelings."

"MIROKU" All the girls yelled at the same time.

"Ill take care of this." Sabrina said standing up and walking over to the bushes with a big stick in her hands.

_**BAM**_

BASH 

CRACK 

Sabrina's head popped out of the bushes. "Kagome you told me Miroku was a pervert, but never said anything about Inuyasha."

She said kicking inuyasha out of the bushed. He was unconsious.

"AHHHHH INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Kagome and Sango quickly ran into the forset and quickly changed, while Sabrina was still beating up Miroku.

"This is fun!" She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every one was back at the camp, Kagome and Sango chatting, Miroku staring at them, and Inuyasha somewhere in a tree.

Sabrina had been examining her sword for quite some time.

"Hey Sabrina," Sango said "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No not really...its just that...well this might sound weird but...do one of you wanna have a duel?"


End file.
